The Last Conflict, Love and Dream
by Ojaaan Ojan
Summary: The stern conflict, untold love and distant dream. All comes to an end, in a harbor. Constructive critics are welcomed.


Hello, this is my first Umineko fanfic. So please go easy on me, okay? *hides*

The Last Conflict, Love and Dream

"Guhha.."

Ushiromiya Ange ran across the buildings in a harbor. She ran with all her might and power. Behind her, there were some black men who were after her. And it was not the only groups who are after her. The sound of the nearby wave was even swollen by their footsteps.

"Hah.. hah…"

She turned to the right, and continued to run. At this rate, she knew she will be chased no matter how far she escaped. But still.. but still..

"But still.. I don't want to die until I get the answer of what happened in Rokkenjima 6 years ago! I can't die unless I know what happened to mom, dad, and onii-chan!" She fell to her knee and panted.

"Heheh, escape is a little bit late, lady~"

"Kuh!" The read-headed girl looked back. Her now ex-bodyguard, stood there easily with a rifle which is held by his right hand and rested on his right shoulder Amakusa Juuza was standing behind her, showing a smile that she hates –and loves too.

"Amakusa! I see, so you too, intend to betray me." Ange glared at him. "I shouldn't have trusted you back then. What a foxy trick, Okonogi."

The man walked forward. "Naah, it's your own fault to be very naïve, Lady. You must've felt something strange about I saved you from Sumadera men like a charming prince saving his princess, while this show isn't about melodrama things."

Her greenish eyes stared at the weapon. He hadn't moved it yet, but soon, very soon, its bullet will crash her body. Ange got up, and ran again, until she realized that it was a dead end.

"Checkmate, Lady." Amakusa, still calmly, walked towards her.

Ange sighed. She tightened her body to the concrete wall, hoping she will become one with the wall. But it doesn't happen. And Amakusa got closer and closer to her. His rifle still hung idly on his right hand. The range was reduced from 10 meter, then 9, 8, 7.. Until it was 0.25 meter.

"Why?"

"Hum?"

"Why don't you just shoot me? What're you going to do?"

"I wonder?" He stepped once again, and closed the range into zero space.

With his left hand, he removed the locks of Ange's hair, and stroked her right cheek gently. Even though he was her enemy now, even though he was after her life now, the way he caressed her was more like of an infatuated boy would do to his girl.

"Wha-"

Before Ange could speak, Amakusa pressed his lips on hers. Ange gasped, but she didn't move away, nor pull Amakusa off. As the kiss got deeper and deeper, she couldn't resist kissing her ex-bodyguard back. Their tongues began to play and intertwine with each other, exploring each other's mouth. True, it was a passionate kiss.

Until a single tear flowed out from her eyes.

As Amakusa ended the kiss, Ange gasped for the air. Her bangs covered her face, which was in the same color as her hair. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

She lied. "No. It was just my sweat."

"It's okay if you want to cry." All sudden, the long-haired man embraced her. "Not like I really have intention to kill you."

She, head on Amakusa's chest now, widened her eyes, only seeing the black collar and shirt he wore. He…didn't intend to kill her?

"Sorry, Lady. I had to go along with Okonogi-san's plan, so I can watch over you. It's okay if you still hate me even with this truth, but I really was never intended to kill you whatsoever." Amakusa brushed her head gently. "It's not like I can kill a girl I've loved from years ago."

He tightened his embrace. "I don't really get it well about what happened with you aside the fact that you and Eva-san were the only left in Ushiromiya clan. However, I will do anything I can for you, so that you may have a better life."

No words came out from Ange. Nothing was out. Then, a single tear fell down, then two, three and so on. After a long time, she finally cried.

_Seven minutes later_

Now, the two ran across the builds. Once a man with black suit showed up, Amakusa firmly shot him.

"At that T-junction, turn left and we can find a car there!" Amakusa said.

"OK!"

But just when they were about to turn left,

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Blood splattered around from Ange. One bullet at the left hip, one bullet at the right leg, and another at the back. Amakusa caught her body before she could hit the ground.

"Ange! Ange, hold on!"

As he embraced and muttered her name, her body became weaker and weaker. She was soaked with her red, fresh blood. What can be seen was only an apparent death that seemed to pick her up in minutes.

"No, it can't be!" His eyes burned in rage. He laid Ange on the ground, and picked his rifle hastily. He turned his back. Now, in front of him, there were 13 men complete with the guns. But the long-haired young man didn't have any worry nor fright. What he had was wrath. And with the entire wrath overwhelming him, he was ready to kill anyone.

"Hi, y'all. It might have been a long time since we last met. But I don't care. You kill Ange, while she's all mine. That sure pisses me off."

He adjusted his rifle on the steady position.

"Let me tell you something; _pissing me off is not a good idea. _See what is this? A goddamn M16 rifles on my trained-in-hell hand. Then, say hello to your deaths, you motherfucker bitches!"

And continuous bullets came out. They hit the men without hesitation or a little bit of sympathy. But those weren't the only bullets that dominated the battlefield. Many were shot from the men's guns as well.

BANG!

One bullet hit Amakusa's right shoulder. But he didn't flinch and kept shooting.

BANG!

Another bullet hit his left thigh. Still, he didn't give a damn about it and kept shooting.

BANG! BANG!

2 bullets thumped both of right abdomen and left tendon. Even if the wounds were aching badly, he didn't mind about that.

When the last bullet of Amakusa's rifle was fired, no one of the men was alive anymore.

The black gun fell down, hitting the concrete ground dramatically. Wind flowed softly, blowing his long hair. With the remaining energy, Amakusa made his way to Ange's body.

"Ugh!" He fell to his knee. The wounds were in pain more than before. But it didn't stop him. If he can't use the legs, then he will crawl. And so he did. Reducing the range slowly like a snail, just to see his girl's face once more.

Finally, he was beside Ange's body. Staring at her face, he muttered something.

"What a shame… I even have to crawl to see you, not walking toughly like a man. Hahaha.."

"You are a true idiot, Amakusa."

Ange's eyes opened weakly. It was so much for Amakusa's relief.

"You didn't.. die? Magnificent, lady!" commented him, with the usual cheerful tone.

"I can't die before knowing the truth of that case." She coughed. "But at this rate… knowing that my mission is impossible, at least…I can tell someone about my dream."

"I'll make sure… I hear the whole of it, lady."

"So.. if I already know.. the truth about Rokkenjima incident.. I was thinking to.. rebuild Ushiromiya clan again..I still don't know about the method, but.. yeah that is the point." The red-haired girl stared to the sky.

"I have another dream too.. When I was little, I thought about what if I have my own family. Will it be enjoyable… like me with dad, mom, and onii-chan? And before this, I planned something… for my future. I planned to marry a man… have 2 children. If it's possible… one girl one boy. I even thought the name for the girl. It will be.. Mary. And the boy…. You'll name it."

"Hyaha.. It sounds wonderful, that dream. I have no idea about the boy's name, but I like the King Arthur legend. Shall we name the boy 'Arthur'?"

"Not bad.." A tears began to flow out from Ange's blue eyes. "But.. it's just nothing but a lie.."

Amakusa suddenly held Ange's hand.

"No. Whatever is gonna happen, I will always love you. Someday, someday soon, in a faraway place, we will eat ice cream together, we will exchange rings and get married, we will raise our children together, we will be happy. And we will always be together."

"I hope so." Ange tilted her head to Amakusa. "Maybe it's too late to say it, but I…. love you, Amakusa."

"I love you too, Ange. From the very beginning…. I.. love..you." He replied with a smile.

"Then, let's go together.. forever."

As their eyelids clasped down, the cries of seagulls soared through the sky.  
_When the seagulls cry, nobody left alive._

**No perfection in this world.** If you enjoy this story, or you find any mistakes, you can leave review for me. I'll make sure I'll learn from my mistakes. And don't flame, please. It hurts.


End file.
